


Volume

by LeoArcana



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s08e10 Torn and Frayed, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Episode: s08e10 Torn And Frayed, Rimming, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the moment, Castiel’s trying to remember how they got here, with Dean pushing his trenchcoat off, Castiel pulling at Dean’s belt.  Castiel kicked his pants aside, hands grabbing the sides of Dean’s chest to stop him from backing up as Castiel crowded him.  Dean hands went to Castiel’s hair, carding through dark locks and pulling lightly.  Just like every other time, they were desperate.  Dean’s room was filled with the sound gasps between kisses.  But Castiel wanted something different, he wanted to slow down and take his time.  They did have time now, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volume

At the moment, Castiel’s trying to remember how they got here, with Dean pushing his trenchcoat off, Castiel pulling at Dean’s belt.  He remembers Dean praying to him, telling him he’d found a stash of lore that could explain what was wrong with him.  Why he’d been acting strangely since Purgatory, doing things he’d never would otherwise, why his eyes bled.  Those prayers, and a call from Dean, had led him to the Bunker.

From there, Dean had taken him to a massive library with dusty books on every kind of lore stacked to ceiling.  Dean had gone back to the pile he was currently working through while Sam worked on his down stack just a few rows down.  Castiel didn’t know where to started, so he’d decided to help Dean.  They’d skimmed the books, more and more lightly with each book as they got tired and, honestly, very bored.  They weren’t making any head way.  And Dean, being Dean, had decided to entertain himself by drumming his fingers and humming to the tune of Skid Row’s _Pyscho Love._

Castiel looked up from his books and watched Dean.  It wasn’t often he got to hear Dean sing, though this hardly counted.  He quirked a small smile as Dean got more into recreating the song and less into research.  He almost wanted to laugh when Dean gave up on the research all together, banging on the table and now singing full-heartedly, lost in his own little concert.

“Dean, shut up!  You’re too loud!” Sam barked.

“You’re too loud!” Dean mimicked, “Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

Dean huffed and sat back in the chair, grumbling inwardly.  Castiel snickered to himself, going back to the heavy book in his hands.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked.

“That’s not the first time you’ve been told that,” Castiel replied.

Dean blanched and rosy tint was quick to cross his face.

“Yeah, well… I don’t hear you complainin’,” Dean mumbled.

They’d put an end to their dancing around each other months ago, shortly before going to kill Dick Roman.  At that point, all they’d done was blurt their feelings for each after another argument started by Dean’s short temper with Castiel’s unwillingness to fight.  It wasn’t until Purgatory, when Dean had gone on a rampage to find him that anything actually happened.  Another argument, which Benny excused himself from, about keeping each other safe and the best survival tactics.  Somehow that had dissolved into actual admissions of how they felt.

Such a thing had left Dean feeling stripped bare and vulnerable, because he just wasn’t good with handling those feelings.  Castiel had been more than comforting and reassuring of him, whispering praises and little worships into Dean’s neck between open mouthed kisses as he crowded him up against a tree.  It hadn’t been graceful or sweet, it was quick and desperate; full of fear for the place they were and how exposed they were.

When they escaped, Dean couldn’t stand the thought of Castiel not wanting to be with him anymore.  He’d created the scenario in his head that he’d left Castiel behind, because, as said before, he just wasn’t good with feelings. 

Those feelings had nearly crushed him when he found Castiel again, then all but did when Castiel pulled him back from going to interview witnesses.  He would never admit, not even on his life, and Castiel never brought it up, but Dean did cry that time they had sex.

“I never complain,” Castiel pointed out, “I find it quite pleasing.”

Since then, any chance they had to have sex, they took.  And everytime it was in a motel room, the manager had come to tell them they’d gotten complaints of Dean and Castiel being too loud.  Well, mostly Dean.

But they hadn’t done anything in weeks now because of Castiel’s strange behavior.  And as important as finding a cause and cure were at the moment, being physically close felt more urgent now.

“You know, I, uh… Got my own bed now.  Nice memoryfoam mattress, not some crappy, hard mattress,” Dean said casually.

Castiel tilted his head.

“But I think it still needs a little breakin’ in,” Dean suggested.

               

Right, that’s how they’d gotten here. 

Castiel kicked his pants aside, hands grabbing the sides of Dean’s chest to stop him from backing up as Castiel crowded him.  Dean hands went to Castiel’s hair, carding through dark locks and pulling lightly.  Just like every other time, they were desperate.  Dean’s room was filled with the sound gasps between kisses.  But Castiel wanted something different, he wanted to slow down and take his time.  They did have time now, after all.

“On your hands and knees,” Castiel ordered.

Dean was quick to comply, turning over and presenting his ass to Castiel.

“Head down,” Castiel added.

Dean went down to his elbows and dropped his head, but apparently that wasn’t good enough.  Castiel leaned over him and pressed his hand between his shoulders, pushing Dean’s upper body all the way down.  He trailed his hand down the length of Dean’s spine and cupped his ass, humming appreciatively as he ran his thumb over the skin.  Castiel raised his other hand to the other cheek, spreading his ass and helping to balance himself as he ducked his head down and ghosted his breath over Dean’s hole.

Dean shivered and pushed back, silently asking Castiel to get on with it.  Castiel frowned and tightened his grip on Dean’s ass to stop him from moving.  Dean wasn’t in control, not tonight.  Castiel moved his hands closer to Dean’s hips, rubbing his thumbs over the bones.  He leaned in and licked a slow stripe up Dean's crack, drawing a sigh out of him.  He traced his tongue around Dean’s hole a few times and Dean tried in vain to push back for more.  Castiel grinned against his skin at Dean’s immobility and circled his hole a few more times, enjoying the sound of Dean’s breathing becoming labored.

Dean barely managed to swallow a whimper when Castiel gently pressed against his hole, then gave a sharp pant as he pushed past the ring of muscle.  Castiel slowly dipped his tongue in and out, reducing Dean to breathy panting.  Once again, he tried and failed to move in Castiel’s hold.

“Cas, _please_ ,” Dean breathed.

Castiel drew back just enough to speak.

“Please what?” Castiel asked softly.

 _“Fuck me_.”

“Mmm…no,” Castiel hummed, “Not tonight.”

Dean whimpered and curled his fists in the sheet.  Castiel went back to his torturously slow rimming, content to listen to Dean.  His panting grew heavier and started to escalate to breathy moans, making Castiel grin against him.

“Cah-has….” Dean whined.

As a small mercy, Castiel moved his tongue a little more aggressively.  He pushed as deep as he could and pressed against Dean’s walls with as much force as he could manage.  Dean groaned in frustration, raising his lower leg and kicking down.  Castiel decided to afford Dean another act of mercy.  Well, his definition of mercy.  Dean would probably call it another act of torture.

He let go of one of Dean’s hips and moved his hand down between Dean’s legs, lightly wrapping his fingers around Dean’s cock.  With Castiel’s hold lessened, Dean managed to wiggle a little bit.  Castiel pressed his thumb against Dean’s perineum, drawing out a low moan from the hunter.  He massaged at the tender skin, making Dean moan and whimper softly with every breath.  Castiel slid his hand down Dean’s cock, just enough to bring his thumb down to Dean’s sac, then pressed between his balls. 

Dean’s cry was borderline pornstar.

He buried his face in the pillow in an effort to stop his loud cries and whimpers, but the feeling of Castiel rubbing between his balls was just too good.  No pillow or blanket was ever going to silence those noises.

Castiel moved his head lower, going back and forth between licking at Dean’s hole and swiping his tongue over his perineum.

“ _Cas_!”

Castiel smiled and hummed, but gave no other response.  He was more than happy to listen to Dean dissolve into a crying, pleading mess under his touches.  He loved when Dean fell apart like this.  In his opinion, that was when Dean was most beautiful.  As a reward of sorts, Castiel started pumping Dean’s cock, making sure to drag his thumb down his sac on every down stroke.  Not a single breath of Dean’s went without a loud whine, moan or cry of Castiel’s name.

Dean begged and cried, struggling in Castiel’s hold to move his hips and thrust into his hand; he was trying to take control again.  Castiel frowned and withdrew his hand, placing it back on Dean’s hips and bringing his movements to a stop.

“No _, no_ … Cas, please, don’t stop,” Dean begged.

“You’re misbehaving,” Castiel commented.

“I— I won’t, _please_ , I promise,” Dean whimpered.

Castiel sat back and loosened his grip.  He watched Dean tense up with every ounce of self-control to resist the urge to move, to prove he could behave.  He curled his fingers tighter and screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip and choking down another cry.  Castiel waited a few more seconds before he decided Dean had proved himself.  He leaned back down, tongue going to Dean’s ass while one hand went to his hip and the other to his cock to massage at his sac and perineum again.

Dean hissed and moaned at the touch, starting again at soft, little noises that quickly escalated to downright filthy sounds.  Castiel worked his cock and sac faster until the string of moans and cries was a constant single cry, cut off abruptly by Dean coming across the sheets.  He whimpered and whined at every load that spilled from him, taking deep breaths between.  His body trembled with aftershocks and somewhere in his mind, he was glad he was in this position or else he would have collapsed.  He turned his head to the side and peeked on eye open to look back at Castiel as the angel ran soothing patterns over his hips.

Dean could feel the gentle warmth of grace blossoming on his hip bones, he knew Castiel was healing the dark bruises he’d left.

“Don’t…” Dean mumbled, “Wanna see them.”

The warmth withdrew and Dean grunted as he propped himself up on one arm to get a better look at both the bruises and Castiel.  The bruises themselves almost looked like dark versions of the handprint scar Castiel had once left and the thought made him shudder.  While Castiel, he could now see properly, was still very hard; which Dean pointed out. 

Having Castiel fuck him would more than likely get him hard all over again, which wasn’t something he wanted to deal with himself at the moment.

“Cum on my ass,” Dean breathed.

Castiel stared at him.  To repeat himself, Dean swayed his hips from side to side and that was all the more Castiel needed.  He got up on his knees, one hand holding Dean steady while the other pumped at his achingly hard cock.  It didn’t take more than a minute before Castiel grunting and moaning, coming over Dean’s ass and watching some of his cum roll down Dean’s back.  Dean gave a low satisfied hum and let his knees slip, falling just to the side of his mess.

Castiel got up and crossed the room to the bathroom and came back with a warm wash cloth.  He sat down beside Dean and started cleaning the cum from his back.  Dean hardly flinched at the touch, which he normally objected to.  Castiel paused and leaned over to see Dean already asleep.  Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes, quickly finishing his task and tossing the washcloth aside. 

He laid down beside Dean and arranged the covers as best he could to cover them both, while avoiding the stained spot.  Once he was happy with it, he wrapped his arms around Dean with a sigh.  A few seconds ticked by before Dean twisted around in his hold and nuzzled his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck.  The angel smiled and moved one hand up to card his fingers through the hunter’s hair as he let himself drift off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> facebook prompt "first time Destiel has sex in the bunker"  
> destiel prompts are always welcomed at [my tumblr](http://leo-arcana.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
